Different
by Everlasting Angel
Summary: Hiei and Yukina have another sibling. She was always the weird little girl. She comes to the human world and meets Yusuke and everyone else. The one that really catches her attention is the one to show her kindness. But who? WHO?
1. Meeting Everyone

Emiko was mostly normal. For a demon. She had two siblings who didn't know she existed and was making her first trip to the human world. She had always been the different one. Her siblings were Hiei and Yukina. She was given to another demon family at her birth. Just like her siblings she had fire and ice powers. Her fire powers were much stronger though. That's why. She was supposed to have ice powers like her sister but, she was gifted with the fire powers of her father. She wasn't a boy so she couldn't live with her father and didn't use ice so she couldn't live with her mother. Emiko was about to leave demon world, when she thought about the things she was leaving behind. Nothing much. She was different so she hadn't had any friends and her adopted family didn't really like her all that much. She went to the human world and looked around. Despite her fire powers she looked kind of like Yukina. She had blue hair but wore it down. Her hair reached her shoulders and she had no bangs. She had reddish eyes like her siblings. Unlike her siblings or at least that's what she thought, she looked like a 15 year old. So, she was taller. Emiko was standing on a mountain. It was cold but, she didn't feel it. She was working on mastering a power of flight and tried to fly to a building. It took a lot of concentration and she maintained a flight pattern. She landed in a city. She guessed the city was Tokyo. She was wearing a normal looking outfit for a demon. It was like a robe with ballon pants. It was night and she went wandering the streets. A gang found her. It was full of guys. They were laughing and surrounded her. She was in a park and calm.

"Hey look guys it's a strange girl," said one.

"Maybe we should show her around," said another.

"Need a place to sleep?" asked another laughing.

"Are you talking to me?" asked Emiko.

"Who do you think we're talking to?" asked the first guy.

"Vermin," said Emiko, creating a circle of fire all around her.

The men burst into flames and Emiko absorbed the heat. It was refreshing and it was tainted. That made the feel a little damper. A boy came to the fire he stopped when he saw her. He had a green outfit on and his hair was short black. She sensed something wrong and flew off. She went towards buildings. She realized she was a little too obvious. She found a clothing store, it was closed. She went in threw the back and realized the door was open. She found some cargo pants, with a chain attached to the left side belt loops, that were brown. She found a shirt that reached her elbow and was red. She found some tennis shoes, that were black and white. Then she went outside. A guy came running up to her it was the guy from the park. Emiko stayed still.

"Hey, who are you?" asked the guy.

"Bye," said Emiko, projecting herself into the air.

She found another park and she decided she'd sleep there but, it was getting colder. She sat at the base of a tree and thought for a while. It was colder here. It had never been cold in demon world. She had finally experienced something new. She could feel her brother and sister some where in this world. It was like a pull but, she was resisting. She hadn't come here to find them. She'd come here to get away. It was getting colder as time porgressed and she set the tree on fire. Unlike her brother and sister she wouldn't become weakened by fire. She slept peacefully, that is until some one called the fire department. She woke up as soon as she heard the sirens and got up.

"Damn," she said, as she flew off.

She went far away and found a tree on the outskirts of town. She sat at the base of it and set it on fire. It was so warm and another siren went off. She flew to a building. She wasn't going to get any sleep if her fires were interrupted. She flew to the mountains and slept. She had to change which she hated. Her brother had the power of fire and her sister had the power of ice. She had both but, preferred fire. She could change her active power but, had to change her form. Her hair changed so it was red but, that was it. Meanwhile, Yusuke was being informed on a new mission by Botan. Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara were there as well but, Hiei was the only one who didn't really want to be there. Botan was talking.

"There's a fire demon setting fires all around town. The demon has already killed about 12 people. Koenma wants the demon gone," said Botan.

"I'll handle this one," said Hiei, "Fire demons I can deal with."

"It might take more than just you, Hiei," said Kurama.

"Where is it now?" asked Yusuke.

"We lost track of it but, it was last sensed in the mountains," replied Botan.

"We're on our way," said Kuwabara.

They all left and tried to get to the mountains as soon and as fast as possible. At around dawn, Emiko woke up when she sensed her brother near by. She changed into her fire demon form and flew to a building. Botan sensed her move and everyone went back to the city.

"Can't I get a days rest?" asked Emiko, to herself.

She was so tired she couldn't fly or change herself. Her power was running out. She found an old abandoned building. She went inside and crash landed on the floor. She sent a fire so hot nothing but, a fire demon could get threw. She fell asleep and couldn't seem to wake up when she sensed her brother or heard the sirens. The gang found the building and they knew no one was getting in. They saw the fire department try to put it out but, when they put it out it just came back ten times stronger. One window wasn't burning. It was open but, really hot. It was letting oxgen in to fuel the fires. The gang found it and looked in. There was broken wood and a whole lot of other stuff too. They saw someone who looked like Yukina.

"Yukina's in there!" exclaimed Kuwabara, "She must've been looking around when the demon set the fire!"

"Hiei, your sister is in there. Are you going to do anything?" asked Kurama.

"No," answered Hiei.

"What?!" exclaimed everyone.

"That's not my sister," replied Hiei, "She's a fire demon. Yukina is an ice demon."

Emiko woke up and streched. She was absorbing the fire. She sensed her brother and heard the sirens. She went outside threw the window and the group backed up. She sensed two demons. Her ice powers would be better here than fire. She changed her form and everyone tensed up.

"She changed," said Kurama.

"She's an ice demon, now," said Hiei.

"How?" asked Yusuke.

"Hello," said Emiko.

"Who are you and why do you look like Yukina?" asked Kuwabara.

"Yu...kin...a," said Emiko, "So that's her name."

She iced the ground over and froze everyone's feet in place. Hiei looked greatly effected. She froze his body and he looked like he was going to die or pass out. Emiko walked over to him and cut his neck with a small blade. The blade had his blood on it and she licked it. Everyone watched, tense.


	2. Brother

Emiko pushed the blood up to the roof of her mouth. She savored it or seemed to. She swallowed and Kuwabara thought he'd puick. Yusuke was going to use his Spirit Gun and Kurama couldn't do anything. Neither could Botan. Botan and Kurama were frozen from the shoulders down. Yusuke fired his Spirit Gun. Emiko raised her hand and when the shot hit her hand, it froze. She held it for a second and turned to him. His body froze from the shoulders down.

"Did you honestly think that the Spirit Gun could, really beat me?" asked Emiko, "You did, didn't you?"

Emiko threw the shot at Yusuke but, proposely missed. He was a little scared for a minute. She walked up to him and bent closer to him. She was smiling and her eyes looked hungry or something. Yusuke was a little worried now, so was everyone else.

"Do you think I'd kill you that easily? I never kill anyone that easily," said Emiko, getting a little closer to Yusuke's face.

Everyone was a little confused about that and what happened next. It looked like Emiko was going to kiss him until a shot was fired. It hadn't come from anyone frozen but, from a girl coming out of the bushes. It went into Emiko's right shoulder. Her hand flew to her shoulder and she flew away. Her ice broke as soon as some blood hit the ground. She rested at the base of a tree she'd set on fire earlier and her form changed. She plunged her left hand into her right hand and found the bullet. She pulled it out and threw it to the side. The group decided that Kurama would be the best to tail the girl. He did have the most reasonable head on his shoulders after all. Meanwhile, Emiko was panting.

"So I've already found my brother," she said, taking a deep breath.

Emiko sensed someone coming, got up, and ran. She nearly ran into a few people. Her blood was leaving a trail. She went to a side of the street and tore off a strip of cloth from her shirt. She tied it around the wound but, it didn't help much. The blood was leaking threw the bandage. She didn't have the strength to heal herself with fire or ice. She had enough energy to change her form to her ice form. It was going to be cold tonight and she needed to be ready. Emiko sensed someone coming up behind her and looked back. It was the boy who used the Spirit Gun. She started running and her hand was still on her arm. She managed to fly but, barely maintained a pattern. She landed on the mountain and collapsed. She just fell forward, clutching her arm. Emiko sensed someone there but, she couldn't manage to get up.

"Who...who are...you?" choked out Emiko.

"Kurama, you shouldn't talk. You'll just use more energy and die faster," said Kurama, coming to her side.

"Why...why do you ca...care?"

"I can sense you're not evil."

"But...I'm...I'm a de...demon."

"You could've killed us all back there and you didn't. So I owe you."

"Thanks," replied Emiko, falling asleep.

Kurama picked her up and took her to everyone else. They stayed in Yusuke's house. Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, and Keiko had to go to school. Hiei was left to watch Emiko. She slept quietly and peacefully, until everyone got back. She woke up and sat up. She had been laying on the couch and Hiei was asleep. He'd fallen asleep from being so bored. She got up and went to the door. When she opened it, she tried to walk out. Emiko ran into Kurama's chest though.

He said, "You should sit back down."

Emiko sighed and did as she was told. Everyone either sat on the floor or in seats. Emiko looked down. She was still a little tired but, she was dealing with it. Botan woke Hiei up and they all starred at Emiko for a moment. Then some one finally spoke.

"Who are you?!" yelled Yusuke.

"Yeah, we're all really curious. I think," added Kuwabara.

"I'm Emiko," replied Emiko, looking out the window.

"What species of demon are you?" asked Botan.

"I guess you could say mixed. I'm a half breed," replied Emiko.

"Of what?" asked Kurama.

"An Ice demon and a Fire demon," replied Emiko.

"Just like..." started Botan.

"Any siblings?" asked Hiei, rather quickly.

"Well, I guess but, they don't really know I exist," replied Emiko.

"Can we know about your past?" asked Keiko.

"I was born, abandoned, and raised like an outcast. End of story," replied Emiko.

"No friends?" asked Botan.

Emiko looked towards everyone, had an angry expersion on, and said, "I said end of story. Let's move on."

"I didn't mean to hit a raw nerve," replied Botan, quickly.

Emiko calmed down and said, "Sorry."

"What about you're siblings?" asked Kuwabara.

"I have a sister and a brother," replied Emiko, "We're triplets."

"Triplets?" said everyone.

"Well, thanks for helping me out but, I gotta get going. Plenty of fun out there and I'm just sitting here. Bye," said Emiko.

She got up and she managed to open up the hole in her shoulder. She feel back and everyone was shocked. Kurama caught her and helped her sit back down. Keiko went to get some new bandages and everyone else talked.

"So why have you been starting fires?" asked Yusuke.

"I don't like changing into my Ice demon form. It takes a lot of energy and I needed heat so I wouldn't die threw the night," explained Emiko, "So I started fires to get heat."

"I see," said Botan.

"How did your wound get so big?" asked Kurama.

"Oh yeah. Keiko didn't shoot you that many times to make that big of a hole," added Kuwabara.

"I dug the bullet out," replied Emiko.

Everyone was shocked and quiet. Keiko came out with some bandages and some peroxide. She warned Emiko that it would hurt and Emiko just thought it would hurt normal people. As soon as it touched her skin, fire shot out from her hands and everyone jumped back. She burnt the couch and then Keiko put the bandages around Emiko's shoulder.

**Review! I ment to put this on the other chapter too.**


End file.
